1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
When accessing a memory device, it is necessary for a memory controller to efficiently access wherever in the memory device. A memory controller can locate where a specific memory cell is by using X-address and Y-address. A total number of addresses of a memory device may be determined based on X-address bits and Y-address bits. Where a memory device has N bits for X-address bits and M bits for Y-address bits, the total number of addresses of the memory device may be 2(N+M). For example, where a memory device has 10 bits for X-address bits and 10 bits for Y-address bits, the total number of addresses of the memory device may be 220. The data capacity of the memory device may be determined according to the total number of addresses of the memory device. Therefore, random access memory (“RAM”) sizes are usually in powers of 2.
Unlike general RAM devices, some memory devices may have data capacities which are not in powers of 2 (e.g., 3 GB or 6 GB) to meet various system requirements.